Lily Evan's PRIVATE Journal
by Love.It.When.U.Smile
Summary: What was going through Lily's mind when she married a certain Potter boy? Take a look inside of Lily's mind in her seventh year at Hogwarts... with the commentary of her best friend who took a look into Lily's journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever… so please give it a chance. I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT own any of J.K. Rowling's Geniusness of creation!**

Monday 25st August

5:04 pm

There's only one week 'til school. I'm really excited and relived to go to school. I'll get to escape Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend! I'm already packed for my last year of school, except for _Hogwarts, a History_ which I am now reading for the 47th time. Tomorrow my parents are dropping me off at Diagon Alley to get my new books. I'm hopeful that they will let me stay at an inn there until term starts. I'm going to introduce the idea at dinner tonight-in 26 minutes.  
5 minutes later

I can hear Petunia shrieking at my parents-I think her blouse shrunk in the wash… Shoot! I hear her coming up the stairs… she must want blood. Wish me luck! I hope I live. If I don't come back in 24 minutes call 911!

5:24 pm

My ears hurt much more than one can possibly imagine. I still have her voice running in my head _"You did this freak, I know you did" "You wanted to spoil my evening with Vernon didn't you!" "I can't wait 'till you have gone off to your school for freaks like you!" _ As much as it hurt my head, I think it hurt my heart more. Tuney and I used to be great friends, but then Sev came along and everything changed. I learned I was a witch, and Tuney got jealous. I miss the way things were when we were younger, when we were friends. I fight with her all the time now-I can't _wait_ to go back to Hogwarts. I'll get to see Alice, Lex, Bella, and Haley. They are all my dorm mates, and consequently my best friends… I love every bit of Hogwarts, but they are my favorite part

5:29 pm

Hang on, there are something's I don't love… or even come close to liking… they are- Wait, it's dinner time, I have to ask my parents about staying in Diagon Alley… I'll come back to this in a few.

5:46… and a half

It worked! *Pumps fist in air and does an embarrassing happy dance* I'm staying in Diagon Alley until term starts! Yes! I got my wish… I don't have to come back home! SO, back to what I don't like about Hogwarts… I really** really** don't like the marauders, or more specifically James Potter. I would be able to prove in front of court that he is legally the meanest, rudest, most arrogant boy on the planet. Over the years Potter has made my friends lives a little more difficult than necessary with his pranks and he has bothered me to the edge of death. I really dislike that boy-hang on, what's that bothersome tapping on my window? Ouch it _bit _me. It's an OWL.

30 seconds later

Oh… My… Merlin… I think I am going to pass out from shock… I GOT HEAD GIRL! I squealed really loudly. My sister had just come in our room and she threw her pillow at me. I dodged it easily. Hee Hee she's mad… oh wow! We have a lot of books that we need for our 7th year.

Two minutes later

Now my sister is lying in bed reading her magazine, and I am staring lovingly at my new badge… It's so shiny… and reflective… and golden… and official looking… and REALLY shiny! I think I'm in love… ah I am going to go settle down and read my new books list, and then read my potions book again. Good night for now!  
1:52 am according to Mickey Mouse clock

I just woke up… I'm so tired but now I'm worried about who head boy is… hopefully someone nice and not Syltherinish or maybe they could be different like Sev. Maybe It will be Remus… he's the only nice marauder. Yawn… ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

12:43 am. At last, Diagon Alley.

We just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and I kissed my mum and dad good bye and hugged a board-like Petunia. I grabbed my heavy trunk and blew one last kiss to my family and left. As soon as I was in Diagon Alley I was found by my bestest best friend, Lex. She now saw me writing in this thing and she cast a spell on it-Owwww!  
12:50 pm

Sorry, Lex cast a spell on it, and at the beginning of the spell, the book burned my hands-Hang on! These words are writing themselves!, I haven't picked up my pen yet! What did she do!

_Easy, I made it so that this thing can read out minds and write our thoughts, I read it in one of our new Divination books… who knew that subject was useful in any way!_

Lex! Why are you in here? Dang it! I guess you can write in here too now. I don't like this. It's really hard to get used to though…

_My my my… I'm reading this and you really don't hate Potter that much do you? It went up from extreme hate to dislike! Lils… are you feeling okay?_

I'm feeling fine thankyouverymuch! And give me back my journal/diary!

_Lils… you are blushing… No way! You like POTTER_

WHAT… NO… EW!

_You can't hid anything from me Lillian!_

That's creepy…

_I'm your stalker… Don't change the subject Mrs. Potter, I know you looove him!_

Do not! And don't call me that

_Come on Lils… he has been asking you out for years, and he is undeniably attractive…_

Then why don't YOU date him

_Gross… I'd kill him sooner than that. But you… you're in love, Mrs. Potter_

AM NOT… and you're hopeless.

_This isn't over! Anyhoo… are you staying in the Leaky Cauldron? Because I am!_

Yes I am. Let's go get our trunks and head over there and forget this ever happened

_Fine… but I won't give up!_

Ten hours later after exploring Diagon Alley

Ugh… Lex is going to be the death of me! I am going to go insane if she keeps asking me about James's multicolored hazel eyes, he's jet black hair… ugh now im thinking of him and how everything about him is just so perfect and it just bothers me!

_Writing about your husband again I see Mrs. Potter, and you think that he is PERFECT… awwww young love._

LEX! Get out of here this is MY journal-

_Yeah dedicated to your love life! And I'm the matchmaker!_

Bite me!

_I will_

Ow!

_Heeheeheeheehee_

Wierdo

_Yses I am… you love Mr. Potter's hair…. And his eyes… and apparently everything else to based on his perfectness in your eyes._

Go away… I'm going to bed

_Good night Mrs. Potter, have sweet dreams about your husband!_

**That's all guys! Remember to go easy because this is my first fanfic! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, 26rd August**

7:06 am

Woken at the crack of dawn by some tapping on the window. I ignored it and rolled over in bed.

Thirty seconds later

That stupid tapping continued, only to get louder and more persistent. I quickly rolled out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. I slogged up and checked my window-empty. All of the other four windows are empty too. I bent down to pick up my journal (not a DIARY), and-WOW! This thing records the minor things going on in my head! Oh Merlin, whoever or whatever will die for waking me up this early. I stumbled over to my door and opened it…OH MY MERLIN! It's James Potter, and he's smirking like an idiot. He woke me up! I slammed the door in his face and on his toe-and I heard a satisfying OW. I quickly called Lex to fill her in on whatever the _miscreant_was doing outside MY door!

Five Minutes later

_Lily dearest, you do know that he's still outside that door trying to listen in on our conversation, right?_

Well I do now! What in Merlin's name is he doing here?

_I assume that he is staying here like the rest of us… why do you care Mrs. Potter?_

Don't start that again! And I just don't want him bugging us!

_Sure…_

Ugh! You are impossible!

_I know honey, I know._

Let's get ready so we can go and figure out what those IDIOTS are up to.

_Yes ma'am_  
7:13 am

Ugh! I have never met anyone as bothersome as James Potter, I can't believe he would have to nerve to show up where I am staying!

7:27, still in my bedroom  
Lex came back up through my window and now we are dressed and ready

_Geez, you are making it sound like we have a person to kill today._

There might be a dead person by the end of today. =D

_Now Lils…_

Now Lexy…

_Come on we are leaving._

We walked down the stairs from my room and entered the main dining area, and Lex and I quickly scanned the area for certain people. Huh, no sign of them

_Were you hopeful that your husband would be here?_

No!

_Then why are you a tomato?_

Because going half-way down the stairs caused me to become out of breath and red-faced!

_Liar, liar_

Ugh!

7:30

_We have been sitting here for three minutes and I'm really bored…_

I don't care, we aren't going down there until we know exactly where they are!

_Come on…_

No

_Please?_

NO!

_With a-_

If you think "cherry" I am going to throw you down these stairs and leave you to rot!

_That is not very nice young lady! I think you need to apologize, Lillian!_

NO!

_Stop acting like a two year old!_

Fine… I'm sorry -

_Ha! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got-_

Be quiet!

_I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to apooologize! I got you to-_

Now!

_Yes Lils… how much longer?_

Now who is the two year old! I say wait four more minutes.

_Fin, but I'm so hungry I might eat this stair railing…_

As long as you are quiet about it.

_Argh…_

3 minutes later

_Lils…_

What?

_I'm hungry.._

SO…. eat the stair rail

_No…_

Then go hungry

_Geez… you are in a bad mood today!_

I know and I'm really sorry, but the first face I want to see in the morning certainly is NOT Potter's.

_Yeah that does stink… but…. I got you to apooologize… AGAIN! I got you to apooologize… AGAIN! I got you to apooologize… AGAIN! I got you to apooologize… AGAIN! I got you to apooologize… AGAIN! I got you to-_

Ok you are wasting space in this journal

_I thought it was a diary dedicated to your love life with James Potter_

It's a journal, and it has nothing to do with Potter!

_Fine… but I'm still hungry_

And the stair rail is still there.

_Awwww_

One minute later

_Lils… Lils… Lily…LILY… LILY!_

What… why are you yelling in my ear?

_Because you fell asleep in a minute, how does someone do that?_

I was woken up WAY to early

_Oh yeah… It's been four minutes! We get to go have food._

ZZZZZzzzzzz

_LILY EVANS!_

What?

_Stand up, I want food!_

Fine

_Lillian, the sleeping princess is awakened and standing up on the stairs about to descend gracefully. She heaves a big yawn but is knocked down the stairs by the Marauders! LILY!_

7:43

_So let me explain, I was recording the way Lily was standing, and the Marauders came from behind and knocked into her! Lily, not having the best coordination in the world flailed her arms like windmills, and feel HEADFIRST down the stairs! Now she's lying on the ground not moving! _

A few seconds later

_I'm kneeling beside Lily now, and she is breathing-Thank Merlin. Hang on, why do I hear people breathing? The Marauders! Potter is as white as a sheet, Peter is fainted on the ground, Black is finding this situation mildly amusing, that prat. Remus is next to me checking her vital signs. He then orders the other boys to pick her up and bring her to the innkeeper's daughter, who is like a Healer here. I walk with them as they carry her, and she seems rather pale._

8:12

_Good news! Sarah, the innkeeper's daughter said she will be fine! She is lying still on the table, but she has some color back. Hang-on… I think-_

Lex, what in the WORLD happened to me?

_Lily… Oh just wake up and I will explain everything_

Fine

One minute later

_Lily opens her eyes revealing her emerald eyes, she blinks around for a minute before chaos ensued._

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please click on that little blue button! I only got 1 review and a lot of hits! Thanks JessandDarcy! Any rights to anything this story may hint at is not mine-if that makes any sense... Bye!**_  
_

**~Smiley  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys… I Did it! I finished my chapter that I have had to most writers block with! Yay!**

**I am not British, sadly. So I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Friday, 26th August**

8:14  
_I saw Lils sit up, but now she is really mad…_

LEX MONTGOMERY! Why are all of the boys freaking out about me!

_Ah, well you see… after you gracefully toppled down the stairs, the boys especially Mr. Potter, were very concerned for your well being. They were very sorry for accidently pushing you down the stairs _

Sure I see Sirius is very concerned for me… Is it legal to shove that much chicken in your mouth?

_Ignore him, I just think that he likes food a LOT more than you, or almost anyone else here. Pay attention to the other boys who are ACTUALLY concerned._

Hmmmmmm… Peter is staring at Sirius like he is a god… Remus is checking me over for any damage, while ignoring my protests that I am fine! (Which I am) Potter is currently running towards me looking… relived? Hang on. He is a bit close to me don't you th-EWWWWW Potter, if you want to live DON'T hug me! Here is a good hex for you!

_Hang on Lils don't blow up the pla-_

**8:22**

_WHAT did I tell you!_

I was not listening sorry.

_No you're not, you wanted that to happen!_

NO I didn't! I honestly didn't want to blow up the kitchen, it was an accident

_No it wasn't, you were trying to injure James and the rest of the Marauders!_

Well we are all fine now.

_Yeah, but we got kicked out of the place! Now where are we going to stay?_

We will think of something.

_Yeah… sure Lils. I hope it accommodates the Marauders too because they are heading over here._

No! I have had enough of them! Forever!

_Well one of us needs to record what happens… why don't you?_

What… fine… you are lucky I am so tired and sore.

**What happened with the Marauders**

I wish Lex wasn't reading this later… here it goes.

The boys are heading in our direction and they look kind of mad. I think they blame me for this.

"Lily!" They all are yelling my name as I hide behind Lex.

"Sorry!" I shout back, still cowering. They run up to us looking tired as they lug their trunks behind them.

"For what?" Remus asked. Huh… I wonder what he means, I messed up a lot. I turn to Lex for her translation, but she is all googley eyed at Remus. Ugh… useless in the path of a good looking boy.

"For blowing up the place, for strangling Potter, and for getting us all kicked out" Sirius fell over in his shock gasping about how I had never apologized to James before. Honestly, Ja-Potter is actually looking a little shocked, and Remus is smiling at me and Lex. Who knows where Peter has gone off to.

"Lily… I'm really sorry for what I did." My head snaps around to look at him.

"Ummm… you were… you were just looking out … f-for me." I stutter not wanting to give up my anger. He sends a grin my way and runs his hands through his hair, ugh! He NEEDS to stop doing that, even if it does make him cute

"Good so, Evans, any idea where we are staying for the rest of the week?" he asks me with a smirk on his face. Does he ever do anything but smirk?

"Well I was thinking of take Lex and I back to my parents place so-"

Sirius cuts in, "Fredrick is hungry!" Potter smacks himself in the head and laughs.

"Who the heck is Fredrick?" I ask, bewildered.

"Evans, Fredrick is Sirius's stomach." James says, looking amusedly at Sirius who was rubbing his stomach and singing to it.

"Does he get any weirder?" I laugh, but I am cut short by Lex's elbow to my ribs. She hit me three times which means _stop flirting!_ I stomped on her foot which means shut up, and she poked my in the stomach _Make me! _ I flicked her in the ear which doesn't mean anything. She glared at me and turned her attention back to Remus.

"Trust me you don't want to know." James replies.

"Probably very true."

"So with the fact that you were going to crash at your parents house, would you and Lex do the honor of staying at my house with the Marauders?"

"Is this a prank? Because you and I don't usually get along."

"Not a prank just an offer."

Sirius buts in, "Lily-flower, you simply must join us at Prongs mansion-it's a safe haven for all of us lost teens. Plus Mrs. P makes excellent food!"

"I'll check with Lex give us a minute."

**End of conversation with the Marauders**

Lex, Potter and Black made the offer to let us stay at The Potter Mansion

_Oh! We should go!_

Why?

_Because they are trying to be our friends in the last year of Hogwarts, I think we should try it out._

Fine, but we should invite the girls too.

_Okay I will owl Bella and Haley, you ask Alice._

Okay.

**8:45**

_I told the boys our answer and they all look EXTREMLY happy_

Well… at least we made them happy.

_Sure… that's the ONLY reason. Nothing to do with Mr. Potter over there looking all grown up._

Nothing to do with the arrogant prat of a boy.

_Fine, oh! Here are the girls letters back, looks like they were already together._

So can they all come?

_Yes the can! We will meet them in three hours outside Florish and Blotts._

Okay, lets do and get ice cream with the guys and get our school stuff… you are recording this time.

_Fine._

**Diagon Alley with the Marauders**

**I am leaving it there! I really am excited for the next chapter look forward to…**

**More Lily and James**

**Meeting Lily's friends**

**Sirius's flying motorcycle**

**The Potter mansion plus James's parents**

**Yay! I'm so happy that I finished this! Bye and please, please review! Please!**

**~sMiLeY :P**


End file.
